1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmitting data via a transmission path between a tachograph arranged in a vehicle, and a data processing device remote from the vehicle. In addition, the invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting data via a transmission path between a tachograph and a data processing device.
2. Prior Art
It is known to equip a motor vehicle, particularly a utility vehicle, with a tachograph to record, among other things, driver data relating to activities of a driver of the motor vehicle. vehicle data, trip data, and to provide this data for control activities. In some countries and regions of the world, tachographs are necessarily prescribed at least for certain classes of motor vehicles or types of motor vehicles to enable authorities to check compliance with legal regulations such as compliance with prescribed driving and rest times by the driver. For evaluation purposes, the recorded data can be transmitted via a radio link to a data processing device of a haulage firm using the motor vehicle.